Save Me
by MikuLovesLeekChan0
Summary: Miku Hatsune leads a less than happy life. Her mother, Zatsune Miku, separated from her father, and went to reside in Okinawa, with her closest friend Mikuo. Miku is stuck with her father, locked in his personal abusive Hell. The only ones keeping her sane are Rin, her best friend and understanding companion, and her mysteriously quiet brother Len. Eventual Lenku and Fluff.
1. Prison

It's the second to last day of school, and you're about to get a report card. You're scared; shaking actually. You've been doing rather poorly in your English and Geometry classes, and your parents will be furious if your grade drops below a 'B.' Rin, who is next to you, can understand your fright, but she stares blankly at her report card anyway, and you feel that she's secretly telling herself that she's glad she isn't you.

After all the cards are passed out, and the bell rings, children go crazy around you, exchanging cards and laughing at someone's B- or C. You look at yours in fury. You have a D. You look to Rin next to you, who's busy exchanging cards with her brother, Len. You see it as it leaves her hand-she's got a A+. It's no surprise. Rin was incredibly intelligent. In your head, you imagine being in her body, living her carefree life and being smart and happy.

You're walking home when you notice that Rin and Len are tailing you, which doesn't happen unless they plan to stay at your house for a while. You sigh and turn around.

"Go home," you yell, more harsh than you intended. But as the twins approach you, you can see sharp determination in their eyes.

"We can't leave you alone right now, Miku," Rin mutters with a small amount of pride in her voice. "We're your friends. Don't think I didn't see those grades."

You look down. You crammed that paper in your bag, hoping that it would get ruined by the numerous pencil shavings in the bottom. Your long blue hair grazes the sidewalk. You can't help thinking that its the same color of your tears.

Overall, you let go of the fact that the Kagamines are following you home. There is no stopping the duo once they come to a decision. As you walk up the steps to your house, the Kagamine's footsteps resonating behind you, you see a pitch black crow out of the corner of your eye, staring right at you. You feel a burning premonition in your gut, but you walk up to the door and open it with cation. Your father is right there, staring at you. You can already see the anger in his face.

"Hatsune."

You move over for Rin and Len to enter behind you and then shut the door, locking it with a smile. He can't do anything. For now.

"...Rin. Len. Hello!" Your father's scowl turns into a smile and a warm feeling somehow resonates from him. Rin frowns and looks away; Len waves slightly before following. They knew how it was living with that man. You're happy someone understands you.

The three of you start heading to your bedroom when your father says, "I hear that you got your report cards."

You grimace; you know what might happen. Luckily, Rin has your back faster than you can blink.

"There was a problem with the printer," Rin explains with a poker face. "There won't be any cards out until tomorrow."

Your father looks at her for a minute, judging the look on your faces. Finally, he nods, and you three scamper to your room.

As soon as you all get in, you shut and lock the door and throw your bookbag against the wall. Len has backed away-he's not used to seeing you upset-and Rin watches you with worry and understanding.

"Goddammit!" you yell, almost at the top of your lungs, and collapse into a weeping heap on your bed. Rin is instantly at your side, rubbing your back. You know its her because of how gentle she is. You let your tears pour over you arms and get onto the bed. You cry and scream until your lungs won't work very well. Finally, when you have no more tears to shed, you look up at Rin, who's face is streaked with tears. Len's in the corner, looking at the floor. You quietly sit up straight.

"You can't come tomorrow too..."

Rin looks away now; you know she knows it too. Your father already suspects you; he'll be demanding that card as soon as you come home tomorrow. It'll all be better when your cousin Mikuo comes and takes you to Okinawa for the summer. You won't have to worry about your father's hatred towards you.

And just as the thought leaves your mind, you hear a knock on your door. Every looks up and towards it-that man never bothers you when Rin and Len are with you.

Rin looks over to Len, and with an unspoken message between them, Len goes to open the door.

Sure enough, it's your father-who else?-with a cell phone in his hand. He's putting on a very fake looking face of sadness, but you can see the gleam of excitement in his eyes.

"The Zatsune's were on their way to the airport when a bus crashed into their van. It killed Miku Zatsune, Mikuo Zatsune, and Len and Rin's cousin, who I'm assuming was visiting Mikuo."

And then he leaves.


	2. Light Shining Through the Bars

Rin and Len left your house a few hours later, so you're free to get lost in thought-and your father is free to bother you to no end.

As you watched them leave, the tears welled up in your eyes and you found yourself clinging to Len's arm before he could leave the room. He looks down at you, his face unreadable, and pulls his arm from you. Your fingers brush each other as you disconnect.

At seven that night, you decide on changing into pajamas and trying to grab up a leek from the kitchen. You stared at your body in the mirror as you undressed from your usual uniform, taking off your teal tie and arm warmers. You think about how, if you had a special someone, someone who nestled up to you and told you they loved you, that maybe you could run away with them. You could care less about who it was at this point. Anyone who could take you from your hell.

And thinking about escape from Hell reminds you of Mikuo. You and Mikuo were close. He treated you like a little sister. His warm smile and bright blue eyes always distracted you from your daily sorrows. And your mother, Zatsune Miku. Your father always beat her, and drove her to dye her hair black and wear long sleeves to hide her own scars. Eventually, she left, leaving you behind. You pleaded her to take you with her, but she wouldn't hear it at the time. She was too upset. The summers when you got to see her were always nice. She never abused you. She never scolded you about small, stupid things. You were happy.

But now your only means of escape was gone. Your freak of a father was free to beat you like he beat your mother.

You shake your head. You don't want those thoughts invading anymore. With a sigh, you pull on a pair of blue pants covered with leeks and a button up top to match. Slowly, shaking slightly, you walk away from your room, and to the kitchen. Your father is in his room; you don't wanna know what he's doing.

So far, so good. You go to the fridge-there's a bag of leeks in the door. You try to be quiet. Your hand grabs the bag. You open it. You take out an onion.

Then you drop the bag.

His door opens faster than you can blink. You instinctively back into a wall.

"Hatsune."

You look down. The second he sees fear in your eyes, he'll know he's won.

"What's all this noise? It's almost eight."

You keep your eyes glued to the floor. "I was hungry. I came and got a leek."

You're eating? Now? It's. Late."

He holds his hand out. "Give it to me and go to bed."

You're shaking slightly now, contemplating the situation. You could ignore him and go to your room with the leek. But no, he'd grab you and snatch it from you...and then do something worse.

In the end, you know you can't win. You unwillingly hand it over.

As you're walking away, he slaps you in the back of the head with your leek. You cringe and narrow your eyes, but ultimately you give in and rush back to your room.

You walk in and shut the door just in time for your phone to start ringing. You jump-you completely forgot it was on the dresser next to your bed. You watch it vibrate for a minute, then pick it up and look at the ID. It's Rin.

"Mikuuuuuuu-chan!" Rin says in an unusually cheery manner. "I got tickets to a Vocaloid concert! They're auditioning! And you're coming, dammit!"

At first you just stare at the wall. You take this information in. And then you break into a smile and start to fangirl.

"Vocaloid!? Are you kidding!? Where how when!?"

At this point, your joined screams of happiness is almost enough to make your ears bleed, but you're happy all the same.

"It'll be here in Tokyo on Friday! Can you believe it? Three tickets, on the side of the road! Right there! This is AWESOMMEEE!"

You're ready to break down. Fate finally saw your suffering. You're going to go see your favorite band preform. And...what was that about auditions?

"You said they're auditioning?" You blink rapidly, trying to keep from crying.

"Yeah. They need more members. Apparently five of them died when their bus crashed into a car while they were touring in Okinawa and they need immediate replacements."

You can't help it anymore; your heart explodes and you're a weeping mess once more.

After another moment, another thought pops into your mind.

"Who died?"

You can practically hear Rin's hesitation. You know that she doesn't take death lightly.

"Gakupo, Gumi, IA, SeeU, and Gachapoid."

You choke up when she says IA's name. She was always your favorite. But there's no more room for sadness. This is a good time for you to break away. To break away from the abuse.

There's only one problem that you can see: how are you going to get away?

As if reading your mind, Rin says, "Len and I will swing by Thursday at midnight. Have your window open. Be ready."

You nod as if she could see you. "Rin?" You say after a small instance of silence.

"Hai?"

"Thanks. Thank you so much."

"Of course!" You picture Rin's cocky smile in your mind and her glittering blue eyes. You almost start crying again.

Finally, you two disconnect for the night. As you lay your head down to finally sleep, you can't help smiling to yourself. This was a victory.

You get up the next day and lazily throw on your uniform. They probably wouldn't do much to you if you weren't in code, but you actually like the look of it; the gray shirt and teal and black boots, skirt and arm warmers. The outfit was completed with your pink hairpieces, keeping your blue mass of fluff in two perfect pigtails.

You would've showered, but you're saving that for later. You want to do it before you leave tonight.


End file.
